


A rough night

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: Trent remembers back to a rough night in bed with Duncan and just how much fun it was. This is set just after Duncan got kicked from World Tour, suspend some belief for me please





	1. Chapter 1

Trent punched Duncan hard across the face practically throwing him against the wall before pinning him there. “How dare you?! She was my girlfriend you bastard!” Duncan just stared back with a pissed yet slightly bloody smile. “I don’t know if you forgot but you two broke up man” 

Trent was huffing angrily at Duncan, he had ambushed him backstage at the losers show. Duncan continued “She ended your guy’s relationship when you started throwing challenges, she got booted the next round for the same reason. I dumped Cortney because she’s just too high maintenance for me to handle.”

Trent slumped a little against Duncan “look man I’m sorry it happened this way but it did. I was dumped by Gwen as well, there's just no helping it.” Trent loosened his grip on Duncan and backed away a step, this gave Duncan the opening he needed. Duncan gripped Trent's arm and got a foot behind his leg and twisted, turning Trent to slam him hard into the wall.

Trent yelped in surprise as Duncan pressed against him. “Now let’s talk about that little sneak attack you pulled on me earlier. Your still pretty hot Trent.” Trent felt a hard shiver run through him “Duncan that was a one time thing man.” Duncan kissed the back of his neck and Trent felt himself weaken under the other man’s attention.

That night had been rough, sweaty and fun. He had never had sex like that before, he’d always been a gentleman in bed so he never got to have rough passionate sex like Duncan could give him.

It had started as a mild curiosity, just fooling around. Duncan had taken the lead, kissing him roughly and nipping at his lip, he had given in easily, letting the the more dominant male take the lead and do things in his mouth that he had never experienced before. Trent’s hands roamed over the firm tone body that was hardened by many fights and brutal challenges over the years. Duncan smiled and pushed him back onto the bed and leaned over top of him, capturing his lips in another fierce kiss. Trent didn’t back down this time and fought to take the lead, it took only a minute for him to lose and relax while Duncan took control. Duncan broke the kiss and started kissing, licking and nibbling down his neck getting a soft sigh which turned into a yelp as Duncan gave his nipple a sharp bite. “Ah hey!” Duncan smiled back at him "Oh yeah, probably should have warned you, I like to bite" he said as he leaned back and stripped off his shirt.

Duncan looked down at Trent’s clothing in question, Trent huffed before nodding and pulling off his own shirt tossing it aside before unzipping his pants and taking them off as well. Trent couldn't help looking over the punk's chest as he was working on taking off his own pants, his broad chest, pale scars and nipple ring making Trent achingly hard.

Trent hadn’t realized he’d been staring until he heard Duncan chuckling above him “you like what you see?” Duncan smirked before bending down and giving Trents member a long lick. Trent moan out in suprise at the sudden and unexpected action, Duncan pulled back to the tip and swirled his tounge around it before slowly taking into his mouth. With slow bobs of his head Duncan took him deeper into his mouth, the slow tempo was driving Trent crazy as he moaned louder. Duncan pulled off him long enough to smirk before taking him all the way down into his throat. Trent threw his head back with a loud groan at the sudden rush of pleasure that hit him.

“Oh fuck! Duncan that’s good” Duncan bobbed his head up and down more quickly now with Duncan humming as he deep throated Trent's dick “Where did you learn how to do this anyways?” Duncan pulled off Trent with a scowl and grumbled out a soft “don’t worry about it” Trent got up to his elbows and looked at Duncan with a raised brow, Duncan didn’t look at him and sat back. “Hey are you ok? Do you want to continue?” Duncan sighed and looked at Trent while nodding “Alright but I top.” Duncan’s firm tone brokered no argument so Trent nodded his agreement.

Duncan smiled and leaned in and kissed Trent hard, Trent’s previous concerns died as his eyes rolled back and his toes curled. Trent was so occupied that he didn’t hear the pop of a cap, he did however feel Duncan probing a slicked finger against his hole. “Woah what are you doing man?” Duncan pulled back with an impatient frown “This is how its done man. It’s weird and uncomfortable at first but trust me, it will feel really really good when we get going” Duncan’s smile put Trent at a sullen ease but he nodded for him to continue.

Duncan kissed Trent again before dropping back down to start sucking him again, this time he was able to slip a finger in without a fight. It was uncomfortable as Duncan said it would be but it didn’t feel bad, just weird.

Trent couldn’t help but groan aloud, Duncan slipped in a second finger while Trent wasn’t paying attention. Duncan pulled off of him and focused on his fingers “now where is it?” “where is wha-” Trent arched his back as lightning shot up his spine. Duncan smiled and slipped in a third finger as he muttered “that.”

Trent almost came then and there, he actually had white spots dancing in his vision yet Duncan just wouldn’t let him get off yet. A moment later he pulled his fingers out entirely, Trent groaned with the loss and looked at Duncan who was stroking himself. “I’ve been waiting long enough, it’s my turn now”

Trent looked at him with widening eyes, Duncan was big. “Hold on! How is that gonna fit? I mean it’s huge!” “Why thank you, I do think so as well” Duncan chuckled but leaned back “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Duncan said it with complete sincerity but the look on his face said he really wanted to. Trent bit his lip “you’ll stop if I say so?"

Duncan nodded then motioned for Trent to get up on his hands and knees, Trent looked back at him with a since of unease before doing as he was told, "Its the most comfortable position to start in" Duncan clarified. Trent bit his lip as he felt Duncan start to push in. "Stop. Stop!” Duncan stopped after only getting the head in, Trent took several deep breaths and tried to will himself to relax, Duncan was patient with him and was allowed to slid in more until he was half way in. He couldn’t help the little shivers of pleasure that ran through him, Trent was so tight, clearly a virgin. It's been a long time since he had last broken one in.  


After a minutes Trent relaxed enough for Duncan to continue, Duncan pushed the last few inches in. Once fully inside Duncan moaned softly then pulled out a few inches before pushing back in. Trent worried on his lip as Duncan began to thrust into him. “Don’t worry it gets better just endure it a little longer” Trent grunted and nodded.

Even with the copious amount of lube that Duncan applied it was still pretty uncomfortable, Trent tried a few rolls with his hips trying to get into the rhythm with Duncan who was starting to go a little faster. Bit by bit it started to get better, the burn in his ass was starting to fade and it was starting to feel good.

Duncan changed the angle of his thrust and brushed by Trent’s spot, arching his back Trent moaned loudly. “Oh yeah you like that don’t you?” at a particularly hard thrust Trent moaned a loud “Yes!” “Do you want more?” “Yes! Fuck me harder!” Duncan started thrusting hard against Trent giving him what he wanted. “I love it when you talk like that!”

Trent moaned louder and louder the closer he came to release “Oh Duncan Fuck me harder with your hot hard dick in my greedy hole!” Duncan faltered for a second, Trent’s outburst catching him off guard but he quickly recovered before he pulled out and flipped Trent onto his back and gave him everything he had.

Trent moaned loudly and came all over his and Duncan’s chests everything going white. Duncan’s thrusts became sparatic as he finally came deep in Trent’s hot ass then fell onto Trent, his arms having given out from the power of his orgasm.

Duncan huffed loudly in Trent’s ear as he lay atop him and try and catch his breath. Trent groaned and tried to shift him off so he could breathe easier. After a few minutes Duncan shifted so he could lay down next to him, Trent turned over and rested an arm across Duncan’s chest and curled up next to him.

“Damn that was good.” Duncan smiled “I do aim to please” “so where did you learn how to do that?” Trent's warm afterglow quickly cooled off when Duncan vanished from his side and stood at the end of the bed having gone rapidly pale. Trent sat up a look of concern crossed his face but this only seem to make Duncan mad. “It doesn’t matter where I learned this from. Look we’re done so I’m getting out of here” Duncan quickly stepped away from the bed only to be pulled back down by the arm Trent had around his waist. “Duncan talk to me, what’s wrong?” “Let me go man I don’t want to talk about it.” Duncan looked nervous. This time Trent didn’t back down and looked him straight in the eye. “Duncan please, you just fucked my ass and popped my cherry, you can trust me” Duncan scowled and ran a hand through his mohawk almost contemplating his options before slumping and shifting to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Fine. Fine I’ll tell you. But” he gave Trent a sharp look before continuing “If you tell anyone about this, anyone at all; I’m not afraid to go to jail. Got that?!” And from the look in his eyes Trent could tell Duncan was serious, so he nodded to him. Duncan huffed before looking away from him “back in juvie there was this guy named Mal. He was this scrawny guy, didn’t look like he belonged there but I was wrong, so very wrong. I ended up in the same cell as him, it didn’t take him long before he had me bent over the bed with this almost unnatural strength, he broke my ass in, left for an hour and did it again and again and again.” Duncan was shaking, looking at something far away. Trent wanted to reach out to him but something held him back, it was almost like if he touched him he’d break. “Every night he’d plow me bloody then make me blow him when I couldn’t take him anymore. When he woke up I would give him a good morning kiss, after lunch or one of his workouts I’d blow him, then at night he’d blow a few loads in my ass before going to bed. It got so bad one time I was hospitalized for 2 days. I refused to tell them what happened, it didn't matter anyways, they figured it out pretty fast on their own but I couldn’t get the words out. After that they started forcing him to take his medication and slowly he starts to soften up, the rapes became less frequent and eventually I was released and I’d never heard from him again. I started staying in line, curbing my tendencies if anything just to stay out of there.”

It was almost like a confession, once he started he just couldn’t stop himself. By the time he was finally done he was shaking hard but there was a mild look of relief on his pale sweaty face. Trent frowned but tried to support the distressed punk. His head was a flurry of emotions, first and foremost he was pissed. How could anyone do that to anyone else? Second was disgust, he didn’t even want to think about what had happened to Duncan, the attacks, the rape. And for some reason, disbelief. Duncan was strong, damn strong, the ache in his backside was proof enough to that. A scrawny guy managing to get the upper hand on Duncan and keeping complient for so long was a little hard to believe. Trent almost said something but the look in Duncan’s eyes right now; he wasn’t lying.

That night had been damn good if not horribly stressful at the end, he would never forget it.

Trent was snapped back into reality by a sharp nip on his neck, Duncan’s hands were rubbing small circles in his sides. “You wanna get out of here?” Trent looked back at Duncan, he was still damn handsome. “Yeah. Let’s get out of here”


	2. Back stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan and Trent meet back stage for a little fun in the star's changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been dealing with both a lot of personal work, personal projects, a paid project which I'm still working on while I search for a job and am trying to push through a massive writer's block that's not coming loose any time soon. sorry about that folks, I'm really trying but I'm gonna take a little break from writing for a bit and hopefully get those juices flowing again. As always expect edits to be made over the next few days.
> 
> ~Enjoy

We backed into the door of Trent’s changing room, fumbling with the knob as we tried to open it without breaking apart from one another. After a few seconds of scraping I grunted and rolled my eye before pulling back just long enough to grab at the knob and open the door. Trent had taken the opportunity to start kissing and nibbling on my neck, damn he learned fast.

I quickly opened the door and pulled him inside with me and shoved him up against the wall as I kicked the door shut behind us. I dared pull away for a second and locked the door, I knew better then to forget something so important when everyone is suddenly opening doors despite the 'do not disturb' signs.

I scowled a moment before getting back to the man in front of me. Trent looked at me with a raised brow but I waved it off with a grunt about 'nosey people', he rolled his eyes “Yeah, it happens a lot around here.”

He looked to the door to make sure it was locked before turning back and kissing me hard. I kissed him back while my hand creeped up his shirt, I kissed along his jawline feeling up his broad chest, he groaned softly as not to alert anyone who may have been standing close to the door.

He pushed against me and nodded his head towards the large plush looking couch, yeah. That will work just fine. I smiled as he pulled me over to it and I pushed him so that he fell back, I crawled onto him and gave him a kiss before I pulled back and stripped off my shirt and threw it aside.

I could feel his eyes roam over my chest again like that night last year. He smiled approvingly before he stripped off his own shirt before hooking a finger onto my collar and pulled me back into a kiss, his warm hands ran along my sides. I broke the kiss and and started to kiss along his chest “I still remember your touch. The rough passionate sex we had, it’s been pretty hard to find satisfaction after that.” His voice was thickly laced with lust and frustration.

I smirked a that. I was such a beast in bed that my partners couldn’t forget about me. “You have no idea how much that’s turning me on” I gave a thrust of my clothed hips against his and felt are erections grind against one another. He moaned softly at the sudden friction, he struggled to keep his voice down knowing that the walls were rather thin.

I grounded our hips together again and he moaned a little louder, I grinned before giving his nipple some attention, licking and biting one as I rubbed the other with my thumb. He ground his teeth trying to choke down the many noises he was making “I swear you're trying to get us caught.” I chuckled before shifting my attention to the other nipple, he bit his lip as he worked to undo his belt under me.

I felt my own need straining in my far too tight pants and I reluctantly let go to free my own throbbing dick, I quickly pulled off my pants and threw them aside as he did the same. He grabbed my collar and pulled me into a furious kiss again before he averted his eyes and turned rather sheepish with a blush to his cheeks. “So one of the things I really remembered was that amazing blowjob you gave me”

Oh he shouldn’t have done that, I raised a brow with a smile and didn’t say anything. His face went from a rosey blush to a bright red. “Mhmm I do give a good blow job” I smiled as he squirmed under me. “Your really gonna make me say it?” “Make you say what?” I couldn’t help but chuckle as I asked.

“What happened to that confidence you showed earlier Trent?” I smiled as he seemed to be bracing himself “Duncan I want you to suck me off!” He said it in such a rush that it was a little difficult to understand what he had said but I decided to let him off easy for now.

I backed down the couch a little ways to give him what he wanted, I started off by giving him a long soft lick. I heard him suck in a breath as I licked around the head, he groaned and gave my hair a little tug. I took him into my mouth only about half way before I started sucking him.

“Oh fuck that’s good. Don’t stop!” I started taking him deeper into my throat as he moaned softly, I then took him all the way back into my throat and stayed there for a few seconds as he moaned and swore. “Oh fuck!” I bobbed my head as I fished out the bottle of lube that I keep in my pocket and popped the lid.

His eyes widened as I coated my fingers with the cool lube, he hesitated a second before nodding. I carefully slipped a finger in, he was warm and more surprisingly he was even a bit loose. I pulled off his dick and looked at him, the blush on his cheeks that had died down reignited as he looked away from me.

“I um, may have been thinking. Ok wow this is awkward, so I may have needed to rub one out earlier in the bathroom and my hand alone just wasn’t working anymore.”

I smiled at his embarrassment and carefully slipped in another finger finding the fit to be a little tighter. He groaned this time in a little bit of pain. I made sure to give him another lick to pull his attention off his ass.

I felt his grip on my fingers loosen up a little as Trent started to relax himself. “Hurry up Duncan” I was careful to slip in the third finger for him and started rubbing and scissoring to try and prepare him sooner. His groans became louder before he slapped a hand over his mouth to try and keep quiet. “It’s ok, just endure it a little longer."

He nodded as his eyes shut as he tried to relax himself. “I’m a man, I can take a little pain.” His lips turned up into a small smile. It took a few minutes before he lossend up “It’s ok now.” “Are you sure?” I asked with complete sincerity, I didn’t want to hurt him after all. “Yes! Give it to me already, don’t make me beg!”

I quickly removed my fingers and lubed myself up, I positioned myself and gave him one last look for confirmation. His eyes burned with lust and that fueled me to thrust into him to the hilt, he threw his head back with a strangled moan of pained pleasure. I started thrusting in rough and raw giving him what he wanted.

Trent rolled his hips to meet my powerful thrusts he gave small moans and groans of pleasure. I grunted from the effort of thrusting into his hot tight ass, it was like fucking a furnace without getting burned, I felt like I was going to melt-

“Trent! Are you in there? Trent!!” The shrill voice cut through the fog of sex like a knife and we both froze. The door knob rattled as Katie or Sadie tried to open the door. ”I don’t think he’s in there.” “Like oh my gosh! I thought like, the exact same thing! But I thought I heard someone” “It sounded like he was in pain or something, Trent are you in there? And are you like, Ok?"

I looked at the door with a scowl, Trent looked horrified as the girls keep pounding on the door. I gave a soft thrust which shocked Trent enough to break his gaze from the door, he smacked at my arm with a soft whisper of “what the fuck are you doing?!” I replied equally as soft “fucking.” He looked both pissed and scared as the girls started fighting outside the door.

“Your going to get us caught. Stop!” “We’ll only get caught if you can’t keep it down, I know your loving it. Your rock hard” I motioned with my hand towards his rock solid hard on. He blushed looked to the couch so he wouldn’t have to look at the door. The girls were getting even louder now and I doubt they’d be able to hear us very well.

I thrusted in hard and bent down to take advantage of his bare neck that was presented to me. He bit his lip as I sucked on the soft spot under his jaw that drove him crazy. I could see that he was trying his best to choke down his moans, he’s gonna be so pissed about this later but right now I know he’s loving every minute of this.

I grasped his hard dick and gave it a good few good pumps, that’s all it took, He threw his head back again with his jaw clamped tight as a strangled groan managed to slip through his clenched teeth. His hot hole tightened around me as his orgaism hit him, it felt amazing!

I had to bite down on Trent’s shoulder to keep from moaning out as I felt my own releases overcome me, I shuddered hard and collapsed on him breathing hard. Trent was breathing hard as I could hear his heart thundering in his chest as he tried to catch his breath as quietly as he could.

“Your an ass.” He hissed softly in my ear. “You loved it” I replied in a breathless chuckle. I pulled out with an audible wet pop and relaxed back onto the couch to give him some space, he grunted and rolled his eyes as he sat up himself. The girls seem to have decided to move their fight as their voices began to get softer and softer.

“You could have gotten us caught. You think I want to explain that on national television?” “We’re horny teenagers who wouldn’t believe that?” “Yeah and we’re both guys.” “Oh please, we could get it up for a can of soup if we really wanted too, what makes you think they wouldn’t buy a quicky in the back room?”

His body shook with restrained laughter as he fought with being pissed at me and trying not to laughing at my little joke. He cracked a smile and leaned forward to kiss me one last time before he started putting his clothes back on. I did the same and started putting my own clothing back on while stealing a glance every now and then.

Once we were both dressed I walked over to the door “I’ll leave first, you leave in about 10 minutes. Keeps people from talking.” He nodded and I quickly opened the door and stepped out into the cool hallway, I looked around real quickly and confirmed that it was just me there and quickly turned and walked away from the door.

Today has been a fairly good day, got to see some of my old friends, ate some real food that I had snuck away from the staff’s buffet table and I even got laid. A smile twisted my lips as I walked off humming a tune.

A good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a number of months I hadn't realized that I had misspelled the title, felt pretty stupid as no one felt the need to tell me XD anyways that's been fixed and stands as my second worst spelling error to date, anyways I love comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m Sparkplug. I’m currently in the process of writing a requested story but I’m having trouble getting that one off the ground so I wrote this one up in the meantime. The way I write stories tend to be how I view the scenario in my head, sometimes it takes a while to get those going. This I don’t think is my best work but I hope you folks like it


End file.
